1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle periphery monitoring device which monitors an object existing in a periphery of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle periphery monitoring device which evaluates a contact possibility of a self vehicle and an object (monitoring object) existing in a periphery thereof, and alarms a driver (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-42941) has been known. The vehicle periphery monitoring device evaluates that there is a possibility of the vehicle contacting the object, in the case where the object is positioned inside a region (monitoring region) set in front of the vehicle.
If the monitoring region is set in front of the vehicle, as is in the vehicle periphery monitoring device of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-42941, there are cases where the alarm is made, for example when the object is positioned inside the monitoring region but actually has little possibility of the vehicle contacting the object owing to the moving state of the object. As such, it is conceivable that the moving state of the self vehicle and the object, and the like, are in various states, and it is desired that the vehicle periphery monitoring device performs alarming and the like more appropriately according to various states.